


Be Mine?

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Make me, take me, use me [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: For the kinktober prompt "collaring." I wrote in the same college au as Make Me (along with a few other prompts) so I'm making it into a series. This can be read independently, but if you like the D/s dynamic and con noncon, I suggest you read the first part as well.





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.etsy.com/listing/482555305/discreet-day-collar-bdsm-submissive-day?ref=landingpage_similar_listing_top-1&frs=1
> 
> The collar

Rhett held the box nervously. He and Link had been sleeping together for some time now. They had even let an "I love you" slip once or twice in the heat of the moment. But Rhett was ready for more. 

They had been dabbling, maybe more than dabbling really, in some BDSM elements. Link loved being spanked, breath play, and that one time they had done a consensual non-con scene. Rhett had never considered himself especially kinky before, but he was more than happy to learn and provide for Link. 

In his effort to learn about the things Link was into, Rhett had come across collaring, which was what led him to be holding the black braided leather choker with a little heart shaped charm on it. He really hoped he wasn't misreading Link's submissive tendencies and that he would be open to what Rhett was suggesting. 

The sound of the door opening startled Rhett. Quickly he shoved the box into his backpack. Then, thinking again, he pulled the box back out. 

Link looked over at him, appearing slightly baffled. "Whatcha got there?"

Fiddling with the box and squirming a bit on his bed, Rhett finally looked up at Link. "Can we talk?" he asked, trying not to let his voice squeak from nerves.

Link came over and sat beside Rhett on his bunk, looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on Rhett's forearm. 

Rhett placed one of his hands on top of Link's, letting his fingers draw designs on the back of it. "You know I love you, right?"

Link cocked his head a little. "Sure. We're brothers."

Rhett audibly swallowed. "No, that's not what I mean." His eyes met Link's once more, his gaze intent. "I know… I know I haven't said it outside of when we're having sex or doing some scene you wanted to try-"

"Oh," Link said quietly, interrupting Rhett's train of thought. 

"Oh?" Rhett asked, it now his turn to be confused. 

Link looked away and pulled his hands into his lap. "I knew I shouldn't have been so open, pushed you so much to try so many new things. Now you wanna stop, right?"

"What?" Rhett's eyes flew wide open. "No!"

"No?" Link looked at Rhett tentatively. 

"No," Rhett said quietly. "The opposite, if anything."

"The opposite?"

"Yeah, I-gosh, Link. I love how open you are with me and how much you trust me to take care of you. Most of the time I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing, but the way you respond to me when we're together…" A shiver of pleasure coursed through Rhett unbidden. "It makes me want to be the best possible person for you."

He looked at the box in his hands, turning it over as he considered how to continue. "I've been doing a lot of reading into the Dom/sub relationship, since that seems to be the dynamic you're into, and I got you this."

Link was staring at Rhett in disbelief, mouth agape as he took the box. He opened it slowly, removing the choker and looking from it to Rhett. "What exactly are you saying, Rhett?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. 

"I-I want more, Link. I want us to be more than sex. I want to kiss you and tell you I love you outside of bed. I want to take care of you all the time. I want you to be mine." Rhett waited for Link to respond, his heart pounding in his chest. 

After a minute of Link staring at him blankly, he threw his arms around Rhett's neck and almost knocked him over in bed with the force of his kiss. When he pulled back, he dangled the choker in front of Rhett's face. "Put it on me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will either be another update of Banjos and Brothels or the first chapter of a new story. It's a surprise! Because I haven't decided yet. Lol


End file.
